starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest
For the episodes, see Jewel Quest, Part I and Jewel Quest, Part II Jewel Quest is the mission the Jewel Riders and the Pack are sent on in the first season of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They must find the lost seven Crown Jewels before the evil Lady Kale can find them first. Gwenevere, Fallon and Tamara need to use the powers of their Enchanted Jewels to ride the wild magic on a noble and great quest to protect the good people and animals of Avalon, rescue their beloved teacher Merlin, vanquish evil, and save the kingdom. Without Merlin to teach the girls how to use the powers of their Enchanted Jewels, they are are on their own. Now that the wild magic is no longer controlled by the Crown Jewels, riding it via the Travel Trees will be tricky and dangerous. The power of magic is in the hands of the Jewel Riders and their animal best friends, who must rise to the occasion to become true heroes and defeat the forces of darkness. The quest When Avalon's outlaw princess Lady Kale used her newly-found Dark Stone to force open the Jewel Box and exile Merlin into the wild magic, the magical bond holding the even Crown Jewels together was broken. The Crown Jewels scattered and returned to the lands from where they came. Without the Jewel Box to bind the wild magic to goodness, the wild magic has begun to flow out of control. Wild magic outbreaks have been reported all over the kingdom. Towns have become immersed in pink fog or have disappeared from view. Other areas are full of strange, and sometimes dangerous, magical creatures. Sections of land have become transformed, volcanos are spouting bubbles, and mountains have been turned into crystalline sculptures. The Travel Tree rings are still in place but with the wild magic so unstable, it has become very tricky and dangerous to ride. When the series begins, the three young Jewel Riders begin their quest: the Crown Jewels must be found and replaced in the Jewel Box. The longer it takes the Jewel Riders to find the Crown Jewels and replace them in the Jewel Box, the more the chaos of wild magic will spread across the lands, and the harder it will be to reclaim Avalon for the power of good. Only by finding all the lost jewels can Avalon be made whole once again. And only then can Merlin, trapped by Kale within the flowing rivers of wild magic, be safely returned home. Each of the Crown Jewels has returned back to the section of land from where it was created. They can be found by tracking and overcoming the wild magic emanating from each site. If one were to look carefully into each stone, an image can be seen. This holographic image represents the heart of each stone and the basis for its power over wild magic. As each lost Jewel is found and replaced in the Jewel Box, the magic power is strong enough for Merlin to briefly reveal himself, offering words of advice and guidance. Category:Magic Category:Miscellaneous